


A girl out of Time

by Thelonelyreader1212



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelonelyreader1212/pseuds/Thelonelyreader1212
Summary: This is about a girl from our time who accidentally gets sent back in time. She then crosses paths with Johnny and Roy.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I was watching tv at an ungodly hour in the night, and decided to take a walk for a while. I packed a backpack with a blanket, my copy of little women and A Tale of Two cities, a flashlight, a sweatshirt from my university with its logo on it to go over my stranger things t shirt, and grabbed my water and a travel sized pillow. I wanted to find a secluded place where I could just sit and relax, watch the stars, and read beneath the moonlight. I was a college student, halfway through my years there, and ready to be free, but not quite ready to leave. I wanted to live in the moment and let life lead me where it may. I liked watching both new and old tv shows, but I loved reading most of all because it was my safe haven when I've had a bad day or just needed to lose myself in words.

I needed some space so I left my house under the cover of darkness and hadn't woken up any of my family members: namely, my parents, my two older brothers, who are 25 and 23, and my younger sister, who is 3 years younger than me. I'm 20. My name is Katerina, and I didn't expect to be back in a time other than my own. My life has always been normal, until it wasn't. I was a girl out of time.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's backtrack a bit:

After I grabbed the necessities I needed for my night of looking up to the sky, and reading beneath the stars, I set out at a slow pace on my lane, hearing the noise of cars swoosh past on the road beneath mine, a light breeze stirring up and rising to brush hair away from my face as I turn down into a stretch of woods I know well, to find a clearing that would be perfect for my little adventure. I was thinking about my life over the past year and I'm really happy with what major I decided: English Lit. I wanted to be an author and create amazing stories for people, and I feel so glad with what I chose.

I kept walking along the dirt path under the cover of the foliage, but had my flashlight out just in case, because you never know what could be lurking in the woods at this hour. I could see various pairs of eyes, and the occasional deer and rabbit, when a loud noise startled me. It sounded like a crack of wood, and I felt like I jumped sky high when in reality it wasn't only a few inches. My heart was still pounding but I just laughed at myself and settled down once I got to the clearing I remembered.

I didn't plan on staying out here for long, since I needed to get back and sleep. But before I could settle in for a while, I heard that sharp crack of something breaking in the woods again. I got up slowly, flashlight in hand, my backpack still on my shoulders with my phone inside in case I needed to call for help. There were still cell phone towers close by so I still had service, thank goodness. I walked slowly and with extreme caution, flashlight in hand again, and stepped over any twigs or sticks I saw that would alert something, or someone, to my position. I apparently didn't look where I was going at that moment, and slipped down into a not so shallow ravine close to the trail, cracked my head hard off a tree limb, and was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you all enjoyed this story so far! I don't own anything belonging to the tv show! Just my OC's!


	2. Chapter 2

I came to a little while later, and looked all around, wondering why no one was there to wonder why the hell a young, twenty year old woman was lying in the middle of the woods at night, and that was honestly a good thing. I started to shiver with slight cold and rubbed my hands up and down my arms a few times to generate some warmth, and looked around, taking in my surroundings. They were a bit different from the woods I grew up around and walked through whenever I needed a break from my brothers and sister, and they were always comforting and quiet to walk in when I needed some peace after a quarrel with one of them when we all lived in the same house. I knew practically every nook and cranny of them by the time I was in high school. But these woods? Completely different. No tree roots marked by my crappy gray tennis shoes, or any little quiet glens and clearings I've sat down to read in even that little ravine, curse that ravine, that I fell down, wasn't there.

Surprisingly, there wasn't a horrid, ugly bump on my head like I expected when my fair skinned hands flew up to the side of my tousled brown haired head to check. I glanced around at my surroundings again once my eyes adjusted better, which didn't take long because I had inherited my mother's eyesight, and she's never needed glasses or contacts and I didn't either. I was laying on the side of a narrow trail, my clothes dirt covered and leaves strewn throughout my hair. I was honestly starting to get scared, it was a slow, creeping feeling of fear though, like when a little kid believes there's a monster under the bed or is afraid of the dark. My breath hitches a few times in fear and confusion as I dusted myself off and picked out the dry leaves from my head, and stood up, dusting off the back of my legs and shirt as well.

All I could think about right at this moment was that I was dreaming, having some weird, out-of-body experience or a lucid dream. I wondered what I should do for the time being, if I should see if there's a phone nearby or if I could find a room for the night. But then I realized, with what money? I left my lanyard that holds my cash in my room because I didn't need it. What I wouldn't give to wake up in a cold sweat in my room right now and wake up from this twisted dream... Right now though? This was completely unfamiliar territory, completely different surroundings than what I'm used to. No familiar landmarks, no cell service, no dogs barking from the neighbors' properties, nothing. Completely new territory to me.

It all just seemed so real though, I couldn't see anything telling about this being a dream. I could hear animals hiding in the woods, chittering and chirping softly, the owls hooting up in the trees with the illumination of the silver moon high above, with stars glinting like tiny diamonds alongside. I will admit, it is a beautiful night. The temperature seemed a bit warmer as well, being a bit odd but not unheard of in my neck of the woods back home. My thoughts were racing along a million miles an hour right now, and I needed to at least try and figure out my position and see if there was anything nearby: a hotel, a town, a phone, a map, anything to help me figure out what the hell is going on and what to do.

I checked to see if my crappy little iPhone 5s was still intact and thank goodness it was. My phone was a big part of my life, I take it everywhere with me: road trips, camping, and I use it a bunch at college to catch up with friends. No service was found, which was still kind of odd, but I probably just wasn't in range yet. I tucked it back into my backpack for safekeeping. The rest of my possessions were still intact as well, so I quickly straightened them up, zipped up my bag after making everything secure inside, put it on my shoulders and started walking.

Eventually, I came to a little overlook which looked down on some lights in the distance. And I was quietly cheering inside, my mouth lifting up in a small smile, thankful that there was somewhere nearby for me to go for the night. I got out my sweatshirt and put it on due to the slightly chilly wind that was now blowing, whipping some of my golden brown hair into my eyes. Apparently there were some tiny twigs that I missed, so I picked them out of the tornado I call my hair, and then yanked it seamlessly into a French braid to make sure no flyaways got into my eyes again.

Well, I guess I'd better hop to it if I want to find cell service to call for a ride. A while later, I finally meandered my way into the city, whichever one it was, and it was kind of huge: tall buildings in the distance, car horns blaring on the streets near and far, etc. I knew it wasn't New York though because I've been to NYC, it's more recognizable. I fished out my phone again to check the time, and I was astounded to see it was already close to three in the morning. No wonder I'm so tired. I rubbed my bleary eyes and continued putting one foot in front of the other after putting my phone back. I glanced around and noticed I wasn't in the best part of town apparently because there's were a bunch of run down bars and people on the streets wandering around blind drunk, and the occasional lone car driving down the streets as well. The streetlights were flickering a bit, some were burnt out which gave me the chills for a few seconds, but I kept thinking to myself: 'you'll be ok, you'll be ok, you'll be ok.' I kept repeating that mantra in my head as I kept walking slowly, ducking my head so I wouldn't make make eye contact with other pedestrians.

I glanced up a minute later to see two kids, a guy and a girl who looked around my age. They looked like they were in costume from some kind of party because they looked like they were from the seventies, it was honestly probably from some sort of themed party though. It sounded reasonable because my parents grew up in the seventies and we don't wear things like that now, even though the fashion from that time seemed neat. When I was little, I would look through my grandma's photo albums from that time when my dad was little and was just awed by how the times were so much different than the tech age I grew up in. Little five year old me giggled at all the funny outfits that my dad and my aunt wore as they were growing up, especially the dance outfits from high school dances with the big puffy sleeves from the eighties and the hairstyles from when they were teens in those days.

The costume party theory though made the most logical sense: the young woman was wearing a tan, suede looking skirt paired with a sunny yellow long-sleeved top and cute slightly heeled tan shoes that went out off style long before I was born. She must have a family member who kept things from that time to remember those days and let her borrow them for the party. The man next to her was dressed in a button down shirt which looked quite rumpled, and some jeans and white shoes. Both had blond hair, but the woman's was slightly darker and she had it tucked into a headband and the ends of her shoulder length style were curled up a bit.

It wasn't Halloween though, that much I knew for sure, it was probably some sort of sorority/fraternity party at one of the bars or something. Or it was a get together for their friends who just decided to have a themed party. They were both walking home now presumably and due to the man's appearance, I could tell he was stumbling along and drunk as well. The girl wasn't as far as I could tell. She was talking to him in a soothing voice but I couldn't make any of the words out. The man was arguing something back at her, anger plain as day on his face, and he pushed away from her abruptly and stumbled into the street, where I could see a pair of headlights coming along, and fast. It was a spur of the moment decision, I ran out and pushed him back away from me back into the outstretched arms of the woman, who now had a look of complete terror on her face, terror for me- a complete stranger. The car tried stopping but it was too late, it rammed into me, and sent me flying over the car. Wind rushed under me as the hood struck me and launched me over the back of the car. I was too shocked to scream, my brown eyes wide and frantic, my heart pounding a mile a minute, before finally making contact with the road and the pain catching up to me- and god, it hurt.

I have never felt this much pain in my entire life, not even when I was six years old trying to get my cat Mina out of a tree and fell and broke my arm. This was ten times worse- my left leg felt like it was on fire, and I could see blood dripping from a few cuts on it. My arm felt like it was broken too, and I'm definitely sure I have a bump on my head now. The eyesight in my right eye was shaded pink because of a cut on my forehead. Tears slowly made trails down my cheeks as I lay there, in too much pain to scream now. At least my back didn't take much damage due to my backpack still being on. The street was riddled with potholes that I had a great view of now that I'm on the ground, and just couldn't move, tears still streaming down my face and little choking sobs escaping my throat. It was like I was outside time, watching a scene from a movie when reality rushed back in in a matter of seconds. The shocked face of the girl quickly morphed into determination, tears streaming down her face as well before rushing to a nearby payphone. I was still bathed in the ruby glow of the brake lights of the car as she was talking to an emergency services dispatcher. I faded in and out for a few minutes while she's was screaming at someone to send the police and an ambulance to come help. Mostly, I'm just thankful the other driver, who looked to be a man in his fifties with salt and pepper hair wearing suit and smelling faintly of cigar smoke, stayed, standing on the side of the road looking shocked and upset at what had just occurred.

By now I was shaking partly from the pain and partly from fear: this was getting way too real to be a dream. I'm still holding on to that last little thread of hope that it is though and that I'll wake up safe and sound back home soon for as long as humanly possible. My dreams have never been this real and I always wake up after a nightmare like this. I've got to wake up sometime, right?

Right?

The girl finally ended the call and practically sprinted over to me, kneeling down beside me. "Oh my god, are you alright? Oh, of course you're not, you're probably in so much pain right now..." she fussed over me and intermittently wiped her own tears away, only to be replaced by new ones an instant later and was hiccuping as well. "Why did you do that, why would you help out a stranger?" To me, I was always to taught to be kind to everyone, but still be wary until I got to know people. "It was honestly just a spur of the moment decision, I couldn't let someone be hurt while just standing on the sidelines. Just one question though, why were you both out this late anyway?" I gasped out, really feeling the pain now. She slowly eased my backpack off my shoulders and helped me lay down. She struggled with me reply for a few seconds and scrunched up her face a little, and then turned to face me after catching her breath. "First, I just want to thank you. So much. We were out tonight on a date, but lately things haven't been well between us and I made the decision to take a break, which he wasn't happy about. He just kept insisting everything was fine, that I'd come to my senses, and just kept getting more upset until he stepped into the street and you pushed him out of the way of the oncoming vehicle." I looked away as she's finished her statement, feeling bad for the poor girl. "I'm Rachel, by the way." She still had tears in her ocean blue eyes, which held a lot of concern for a stranger she just met, and not in the best of circumstances either if I'm being honest. But she was so kind, and I was truly grateful for that right now.

"Nice to meet you, Rachel. I'm Katerina. I smiled back in greeting, before my smile turned into a grimace and grinding my teeth against each other. "The police and ambulance should be here any minute." She exclaimed, fussing over me like I was a helpless little child, and settled down beside me after making sure I was in a bit more comfortable position and gave me a featherlight hug. I heard sirens on the horizon, coming ever closer by the second and within a few minutes, they arrived. I noticed that the police car, the car that hit me, the ambulance, and another red truck which I could make out the words 'rescue squad 51' on the doors, were all extremely old fashioned. The car that hit me greatly resembled one my grandparents had when my dad was little and they gave to him when he could drive, I saw pictures of it at their house, with my grandparents much younger and smiling beside some beach, and then my tall, brown haired, teenaged dad smiling wide as he stood beside it in their driveway. It was eerie seeing it.

I was brought out of my reverie when a policeman came over to me and took my statement for what happened, and when he was satisfied, moved out of the way when two paramedics came over and took his and Rachel's place. One had lighter brown hair then the other one and also appeared a few years older and the other one had much darker hair. I was fighting to stay awake and my eyesight was blurry so I couldn't make out much other than that. "Can you tell me your name?" The younger one asked. When my eyesight cleared, I could see that he was very handsome, and had dark eyes and a tanned complexion, and he seemed very kind. I tried to stay awake while the other man was putting a blood pressure cuff on my arm. "I'm Kat...Katerina." I ground out, gritting my teeth and pushing strands of my hair that had escaped my braid out of my face. "Well, it's nice to meet you Katerina. My name's John Gage, and I'm a paramedic with the L.A. fire department. My partner and I are going to take good care of you and get you to the hospital soon. How old are you?"

"I'm 20." I answered. He then grabbed hold of my wrist lightly to take my pulse and relayed the results along with my age to the other man who was talking to someone on the other end of an old fashioned phone in a bright orange box. I couldn't hear what they were saying because I was in so much pain. "Do you have any family or friends we can contact?" The other paramedic spoke in a deeper voice than John's. I shook my head in sadness, tears pricking my eyes again. "No, sir. I'm on my own. No family, no friends." Technically that was the truth- my family wasn't here. Right here, right now: I had no one. No one to miss me or worry about me, wondering where I am. I could feel the sting of a needle, and looked down to see that an IV was put in my arm. The pain lessened then which was a blessed relief.

Footsteps came up behind me and I heard Rachel's voice. "Where are you taking her? I'd like to visit her and thank her for saving my boyfriends life." Her voice sounded so small, but at least she wasn't crying anymore- her voice sounded a bit stronger. "We'll be taking her to Rampart General, Miss." he told her and then spoke to John. "She's ready." He beckoned over the ambulance attendants who were carrying a stretcher. "I'll ride over with her, Roy." The other man, now known as Roy, nodded and picked up their supplies and headed to the red truck. I felt my body being picked up and gently lowered onto the stretcher, a white blanket being placed over my body. "Here's her backpack sir, this was all she had on her." Rachel spoke up timidly and handed my pink floral backpack over to the ambulance attendant who placed it inside the ambulance before shutting the doors. I finally let myself drift off to the sound of the piercing sirens in my ears, because I just couldn't stay awake any longer. My last thought before I was out:

My parents are gonna kill me when I get home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it so far!


	3. Chapter 3

I came to a little while later, floating in and out of being awake, the sounds of the sirens increasingly loud as I gained some consciousness. I was still groggy and out of it though as the wheels moved quickly toward the hospital. My thoughts were buzzing like angry bees, flitting about in a wild manner: Is this real? Am I dead? My parents don't know I left the house, so they'll be extremely worried when I don't show up for breakfast... Not to mention I have to head back to campus in a few days, my spring break is almost over. What happens to me if this truly isn't a dream? Am I just stuck here or will I eventually just... APPEAR... out of nowhere back home? Will time have passed? I don't know what I would do if I were stuck here: I never had a bad relationship with my parents and siblings and loved each of them to death, but of course parents and siblings are annoying and unbearable at times, it's just common knowledge. They're my family, and I would love to wake up from this horrific nightmare and go home and snuggle under the soft blankets on my bed and dream sweet dreams and see each of their faces in the morning: even our cranky old black and white Great Dane, Felix, who we got when I was in high school.

Well, I'm sure doing a bang up job on that one, but at lease I have a vague idea of where I am now, knowing what part of the country and city I'm in. It surprised me to know I'm very far away from home, me living on the east coast and all... I could still hear that incessant siren, screaming along in my ears as the wheels ground the pavement beneath, inching ever closer to our destination. A few agonizing minutes later, it comes to a stop and I then feel myself being moved out of the dim ambulance and into a brightly lit hospital entrance and as I moved the florescent lighting above ticked past one by one. It was almost too bright, like looking straight into the sun. And thank goodness for the blanket because a rush of cold air hit me coming into the hospital. I heard a voice nearby, probably a doctor's. It was hard to make out a face though, because my eyesight was a bit blurry and everything was out of focus. The voice that spoke was deep and a little gravelly. "Put her in 2." I was out again then, lost to the world.

When I woke up fully, I looked around and saw that I was in a hospital room and the view outside my window was nice and sunlight was streaming in, which helped brighten my mood a little bit. My left leg and arm were in a cast, and the bed was propped up a little so I wasn't laying down completely. I also reached up to my forehead and felt a bandage there as well: god I must look absolutely dreadful right about now. I spied my bag on the seat of an armchair near the bed on the opposite side of the big window. My backpack looked a bit out of place with all of the old fashioned furnishings in the room. Everything seemed old, but looked relatively new. A woman entered the room, her back to me. She was wearing some sort of white pantsuit and a weird nurse's cap on her head and had graying hair. I stayed silent, but she turned around a moment later and noticed that I was awake.

"Oh good, you're awake. I'll go get a doctor, and be right back." She headed out of the room, the big wooden door swinging softly shut behind her. A few minutes later, it was pushed open once more and a man entered with the nurse. He honestly resembled someone from the old Hollywood era movies that my grandma adores. It brought my back to when I would stay at my grandma's house overnight when my family had places to be when I was little: She would put on classic movies which I fell in love with and would be so awestruck, so much so that she nicknamed me her little mouse, because I never said a peep watching those shows and movies. He was a very well dressed man who had a white lab coat over his shirt and pants, and had dark hair with sideburns. He spoke in the same deep, gravely voice I heard before I woke up here. "Good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, all things considered. Mainly just extremely sore now." I replied, and he walked to the end of the bed to pick up a chart that was sitting on the tray table and wrote something down. "You sustained a few injuries from the accident but nothing too serious other than the broken leg and arm, and the cut on your forehead along with some bruising on the left side of the face and abdomen. I'm Dr. Brackett, and I'd like to ask you a few questions. Afterward, there's a visitor for you if you're up to it: the young woman who says you saved her boyfriend from being where you aren't now. That was a very brave thing you did." I flushed with embarrassment, but nodded.

"First, do you have any relatives or friends we can contact to let them know of your condition?" That response was immediate for me because I still wasn't totally sure what was going on and still had a hope that this was some twisted dream. "No, doctor, I'm all alone." My breath hitches after that statement and I had to look away for a second to will the tears in my eyes not to fall, my fingers fiddling with the wool blanket.

"Full name?"

"Katerina Elizabeth Simmons"

"Address?"

"None, I'm new to town and haven't found anywhere to live yet." I figured that was the best response to that, because it was true in a way. My question I was a bit reluctant to ask, but it needed to be said to either confirm or deny my worst fears. "Is it still 2020?" He furrowed his brows and looked a little concerned and wrote something down. Well great job stupid, he probably thinks you're delusional now.

"Well, it looks like you have a little memory loss, so I'd like to keep you here's a few extra days to run a few tests."

"Ok." I said meekly, because what else was I supposed to say? No? That'd be dumb. He seemed satisfied and turned to go. "Before you go, can you find those two paramedics who saved me? I'd like to thank them." He nodded and gave a small smile. "Sure." He said, then turned and exited the room along with the nurse, who held the door open and ushered in Rachel, who was all aflutter and her blue eyes wide in concern and pity at the state I was in. "How are you feeling, are you alright?" She rushed over to my bedside as soon as the door closed and reached behind my head to grab a pillow and fluffed it, then placed it back in a slightly better position which propped me up a few more inches. "That's better, isn't it?" She asked and I just nodded. But it did feel a little better to be propped up a bit more.

"I'm feeling better, mainly my leg and arm hurt, plus I'm sore all over, but I'm alright." It just came out as a squeak, and then Rachel burst into tears again. "What's wrong?" She shook her head and crossed her arms. "It's ok, I promise. Before you say it was your fault, let me tell you, it wasn't. It truly wasn't. Ok?" I reassured her, and she nodded her head vigorously wiping away any stray tears, which left tiny trails on her cheeks. She appeared visibly calmer, and she smoothed her shoulder length, slightly curled at the ends, glossy blond hair into a better sense of order on her heart shaped face. I just wanted to say thank you once again for saving my boyfriends life. Would it be ok if I came I visit you again, just to see how you're holding up?" Her blue eyes looked so hopeful, and I couldn't possibly say no since she was so kind to me.

I immediately consented because I could use the company, and she gently hugged me being mindful of my arm and then took her leave because she needed to head out to run some errands, and I needed to eat lunch, which was on the little tray table at the end of the bed that a different nurse left there. Before she left though, she moved the table up which I was thankful for. I was also happy about having some peace and quiet for the little while this would last in a bustling hospital with doctors and nurses rushing about in the hallways.

Lunch wasn't bad, I had a sandwich and some water which sated my appetite. A young nurse came in after I was done and took the tray away. Now to pass the time by doing something else. My phone and laptop were out of the question because I still had questions about what was going on and no one to ask lest I be looked at weird. Thank goodness I brought two books... I turned my head over towards the chair where my backpack lay, and slowly inched my way over toward it to reach one of my books. But luck wasn't on my side however, and it crashed to the floor, leaving me to let out a sigh of frustration. Dammit...

I must not have heard the door open then, because in strode the two paramedics. "Well hello again, Miss Katerina. Why so glum?" I looked up toward both men who were standing in the doorway in their blue uniforms. The one on the right was sporting a crooked grin which suited him well and I recognized his voice, he's the one who introduced himself as John Gage, when I wasn't exactly lucid. "Oh, hi. I was trying to reach my bag to get a book out when, well, you know." I just shrugged.

"I'll get it for you." He went over to the side of the bed, picked it up, and placed it beside me, then moved the chair closer toward my bed and took a seat. "Thanks. And thanks for saving me by the way, I really appreciate it." Both nodded in thanks. "You're welcome, Miss." The older one said with a kind expression. "The girl who was beside you last night keeping you calm came up to us before bringing you in told us what you did. That was pretty brave, Miss Katerina." And here I go again, blushing deep red in embarrassment, and just a little hint of pride. I am proud of myself for making the decision to save a stranger, I just don't really deserve all the praise for it.

"Oh, well, it was really just a spur of the moment decision. Nothing special." I said, tapering off into a whisper at the end. And frankly, I was a little bit shy too because I'm not used to being in the spotlight really. I've always been the wallflower. "Either way, you saved that young man's life." The man still standing, who moved into the room more and stood near John said, which did reassure me and made me feel better about being cooped up in here for a while. I then got a thought into my head. "If it's not too much trouble, would you be able to stop by sometimes? Just so I don't get lonely? The only other person I know, slightly mind you, is the girl who talked to you. Rachel."

"We'd be glad to." John said, and then amended his statement when he turned around and the other one gave him a raised eyebrow. "Well, uh, when we're free anyway." He chuckled. "Thanks. I'd really feel better and welcome the company gladly."

"Johnny, we'd better go. We need to get more supplies from Dixie at the nurses station." He explained to John, who just nodded and stood up. "Hopefully we'll run into each other again soon." I said, looking at each of them as they headed to the door to leave. "Oh sure! definitely." John said, smiling that crooked grin again. "Alright Romeo, let's go. We've got to get those supplies and get back to the station." The other one teased, leading the way out the door. "I'm just being friendly Roy, what's wrong with that?" The other man, now known as Roy, tried to reply but was cut off as they headed out. "Nothing. You know why?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me." Was the last thing I heard the man, Roy, say as the door finally clicked shut. Alone once more, I reached over and pulled out my copy of little women, and it really helped pass the time, because the same nurse and doctor came in to run a test a little later. She introduced herself as Nurse McCall, and she seemed nice, yet here was a sternness she reserved about her that she probably used to chide new interns how to do their job. The doctor left as soon as the results of one of my tests came in, and he told me that they were normal, which was a good thing. He left, and the nurse was about the leave too when I asked her if I could have a newspaper to read. Yep- you guessed it. I'm gonna pull a Marty McFly to see what the year is. I grabbed my book again since I would be stuck in here for a while, and just sighed at my predicament. This was going to be a hell of a time: No family, no friends, no place to live, and stuck in the hospital. Most likely not my own time anymore, the newspaper theory would take care of that. I wa staring out the big window, looking at the bright, cloudless blue sky, when she brought me the newspaper a few minutes later and she said, "you know, you really made an impression on those two." And of course, I said, "What?" Like an idiot. "The two paramedics who were just in here, John Gage and Roy DeSoto."

"How so?"

"Well, they told me about what that other girl told them, how you ran into the street and pushed her boyfriend out of the way and kept him from being where you are you. You've got guts, doing something like that. You should be proud." I kept my expression pretty controlled this time, but my cheeks still flushed slightly. "Thank you, ma'am."

She nodded and left. Looking back at the newspaper, my moment of truth has come- seeing what the date was. My hands started shaking as I slowly lifted the paper to my face, my hands shaking and sweat starting to drip down my face. There in bold print, plain as day, the first thing that stuck out to me was the year: 1974. The odd thing was that it was still the same month and day when I left: March 8.

Well?

Shit.

I guess I time traveled...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have one more chapter and then chapter 4 is in the works, and that chapter is where I finally include an episode as well as more characters into the story! Hopefully you liked this story so far to stick around for the new chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of my evening after I proved my theory that I time traveled was a complete whirlwind. It just didn't feel a hundred percent real yet, it like I was living out a movie scene right now. The first few days after I found that piece of information out, I was shaking and terrified, all of this when I was completely alone in the room and no one could see me break down. There was just no way that this was real. absolutely no possible way. Time travel doesnt exist in real life! I didn't need to be kept here any longer than I needed to. I just had to keep quiet as a mouse and never let this fact slip because it would be disastrous if it ever got out. A few days after the initial shock and completely freaking out and pinching myself to make sure I wasn't somehow dreaming this, I slowly calmed down even though that was extremely difficult, and decided I needed to blend in with the times as best as I could, me being a girl from 2020 and all and not used to the technology in this time. That meant getting a job, a place to live, and a car. And that needed to be taken care of as soon as possible. I kept the newspaper close by my beside in close reach so I could peruse through it in my search. Looking in the apartment listings in the back of the paper there were a few places I thought looked decent, but the rent was a bit too much for me to handle, especially since I didn't have a job yet. Three jobs really stick out to me though: A worker in a bookshop, called Gold Leaf Books, which I liked, A library worker which also sounded up my alley since that's what I do at college and know how things work somewhat: I mainly just tended the front desk and did my homework and read when I took breaks from that since it's pretty slow most days, and the last one was for a cashier at a little bakery which seemed easy enough to learn. Cars though were a bit harder for me. I don't know which car would be the best fit because I don't really know all of the makes and models of cars in this time, but it's not like I'm well versed about cars in my time either. Seriously, I really don't know all of the different models of car, because that's not my forte. At all. I still couldn't believe I was doing this, trying to find employment and a home to live in when I lived 50 years from now. It was surreal to me.

I put it away a little while later so I could get some sleep, but my night wasn't the best. I kept dreaming that someone found out about my predicament, and the outcome was horrible - I was put out on the streets and no one would help me; I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard and glancing around the moonlit room, quietly calming my breaths and falling back into a fitful sleep. The next five days were a little busier, filled with doctors visits, eating breaks, Rachel stopping by, reading, making sure no one saw my phone and laptop, etc. because that would be extremely awful if someone saw them. Rachel came by again one cloudy day after lunch another three days later after my first week and a half being at the hospital, and caught sight of my apartment perusing in the newspaper that I moved aside for the time being to just relax for a few minutes before looking at my options again.

"Oh, you're looking for an apartment?" At my timid nod, she just purses her lips in thought and then turns to me after and snaps her fingers in 'aha' moment. "Why don't you come stay with me for a little while, just until you get back on your feet? It'd be great to help you out, and it wouldn't be right if I left you alone in a new city that is unfamiliar to you, looking for somewhere to live without giving you a place to stay beforehand." This sounded amazing in my opinion, but I was a bit skeptical and didn't say anything right then and there. It took me a few minutes to formulate a reply. "Are you sure that's alright? I don't want to put you out or be a burden at all. I can always find a hotel or something and stay there until I find an apartment..." I broke off slowly, thinking: But, again, with what money? I'm broke and I have no way of earning more yet. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea until I get my own place to live. Rachel pressed on though, oblivious to my predicament, still trying to convince me that it would be good to stay at her place for a little while. But I was immensely relieved, because I at least I might have a place to crash for a little bit. Rachel was too kind, and I greatly appreciated her hospitality right now.

"Oh, it's alright, really! I have an extra bedroom and it's been empty ever since my old roommate Angela moved out a few months ago. It's furnished, I just need to wash the sheets and all, and It's the least I could do to help!" She seemed very eager and really wanted to make sure I'd be ok, so I consented after a fair bit of consideration. "Ok, but I'm getting a job as soon as I'm back on my feet, quite literally, and I will pay you back for your kindness." She just waved her hand in dismissal, glanced at me in a 'We'll figure it out later' way and smiled. "Well come on, hit me with the job options. We need to find somewhere that's close by. Do you have a car?" I shook my head, and she told me I could use her old car that was back at her parents house until I find something that suits my needs. I just hoped to find something soon, because I desperately wanted to stay off the streets.

I silently thank god my dad made me learn how to drive a stick shift on his old, practically ancient truck when I was sixteen before getting my first car. Of course, mine had automatic transmission, but at least I knew how to drive manual. Even knowing her for a short time, I already feel like I've known her for a lot longer. "It's already paid off, so don't worry about it" She said as soon as she saw my mouth open to protest. "But-" I tried to get a word in edgewise, but she just shook her head again, me closing my mouth in reluctant answer, leaning back against the pillows. "Don't worry about it. It's really no trouble, honestly. I'm happy to help in any way I can. Now scoot over, you bedridden damsel." She teased me as I slowly, more like snail pace at this point, made a few extra inches on the bed to where she could sit for a few minutes. Showing her the three job openings I found that enticed me the most, she nodded in approval after looking them over at a close scrutiny. "Good choices. These are all very close to where I live, the furthest one is only about ten minutes away. I feel like the book related jobs would suit you best, you seem like the reading type." She raised an eyebrow and nodded towards the books I had nearby.

"I'll call both places later and see what they say, and if I get any interviews for those positions." I informed her.

"Good. Let me know how it goes, ok?" she said, and told me she had to go grocery shopping for when I get out of the hospital next week, and decided to take her leave, but promised she'd be back later with a few new sets of clothes for me to use beforehand and she'd take my current ones to her apartment to wash, along with the bedclothes in the room I'd be staying in. My mood was much improved after her visit because at least I had a place to stay for a little while until I earned enough money to buy my own and furnish it to my tastes. I could shop around after I get set up and buy small things like towels and clothes and just try and find somewhere that's furnished so I won't have to pay for furniture. A knock came on my door, and I saw John Gage poking his head through the door. "Hi." He said, and asked if he could come in, which I said he could. He came over to the chair he sat in yesterday and sat down. "How're you doing, Miss Katerina?"

"Oh, much better. I'm not in as much pain now, and please, just call me Kat, all my friends do." I said

"I was wondering if you'd be up to walk around for a little bit, just to get out of your room for a little while?"

"Sorry Johnny, but doctors orders: Dr. Brackett has her on bed rest until tomorrow." Nurse McCall teased from the door, her arms crossed, and then rushed around to check things and look at my chart. "You can come back and take her out tomorrow."

"Well, that's alright, Dixie." He said, addressing Nurse McCall. "What about when I come back to visit on my day off tomorrow, would that be ok?" I readily agreed, eager to get some well needed fresh air, when he turned back and asked that question to me.

"That should be alright, as long as you don't keep her out too long Johnny." She said, raising an eyebrow and heading out the door.

"Well, then, we'll just stay here today and get to know each other better if that's alright with you, Kat."

"Ok, that sounds good. What do you want to know?" I asked, and he adopted a quizzical look before asking, "Where are you from?" I didn't really know what all to say, but I found my footing and started speaking.

"Well, I'm originally from the east coast, in North Carolina. My family and I lived near the mountains and in the woods in clearings was where I read mostly, other than my window seat in my bedroom. " I couldn't really say too much because I'm a future girl, so I omitted that part and told him about everything else, everything that I could, at least. I also had to concoct a story on the fly about why I didn't have any family now, and it seemed to work because it was pretty convincing. He moved away from that topic swiftly and changed to one I was much happier talking about: Reading. I could talk about books all day, everyday.

"So you're a reader then?" He teased, looking at my books sitting on my lap, one sliding off and landing at my right side, as Nurse McCall rolled her eyes as she finished bustling around the room and left, but said she'd be back in a bit with the doctor to check up on me. That obvious, huh?" I laughed and nodded toward them. "Reading is my favorite thing to do honestly. I read all the time when I don't have anything to do. Someday, I want to be an author."

"Well, that sounds like a great idea. You should send me a copy when you're a published author. I'd be glad to read it."

"Of course, I'd be happy to. But that's not a reality yet, I mainly just read and write for fun right now." I said, and after there was a knock and the door was pushed open. "There you are Johnny. I wondered where you went." Another recognizable person said from the door. He stepped inside, and greeted me. "Nice to see you again. How are you?

"You too, and I'm doing better, thanks." I replied.

"What are you doing?" He asked John. "Just getting to know each other better that's all." John said, as some beeping came through on their walkie-talkies. "Well, we've got to head out now." John nodded, stood up, and waved goodbye as they left in a hurry. I picked up my book again and turned to page 143, where I left off. But it seems like time flew by, and before I knew it, they were back. "Welcome back." I joked, and both John and Roy chuckled a bit. "You want some coffee, Johnny?" He asked, standing at door and waiting for John's reply. "Sure." He said, and Roy left to go get the coffee. "Where were we, Kat?" John asked as soon as he got comfortable in one of the chairs by the bed. "Well, I was just explaining about my old home." He opened his mouth again but Roy came back with the coffee a moment later. "How long are you in here for?" He asked, before I could reply, Dr. Brackett's voice spoke up. "She'll be in here until next week. Her injuries are healing pretty well which is good. Just make sure you keep that leg elevated for a few hours a day when you get home." He said, addressing me now with the last sentence, which I nodded after he checked to make sure I was healing well. The bandage from my forehead was removed a few days ago, so I feel much better with that gone. "I'll check back in a little while. See you later, fellas." He said his goodbyes and left. "Do you have somewhere to stay once you leave?" Roy asked me, and I nodded my head. "It's not permanent, I'm just staying with that girl, Rachel, who helped keep me calm before you showed up and brought me in. It's just until I can find something permanent for a good price as well as a job." He seemed to think for a minute before an idea came to him. "Johnny, weren't you telling telling me a few days ago that there were a few apartments for rent in your building?"

John snapped his fingers and his face lit up. "Oh, yeah! There's a few that are vacant, and the rent is good." It sounded like a good idea, so I told John I'd take a look once I'm on my feet again. Visiting hours ended a little while later, so they both bid me goodnight and exited the room so that I could get some rest.

The next day dawned bright and clear, with little wispy clouds flitting past. I managed to pull myself out of bed after breakfast slowly and grab the wheelchair proffered to me by Nurse McCall. Once I got used to it, I decided to change clothes and fix my hair as much as was doable with my broken arm and then sit back down. I didn't want to look completely horrible today, so I grabbed a nice baby blue shirt from the small pile Rachel left me from when she visited, and a tan skirt, along with nice white flats. It was quite a chore putting clothes on mostly with one hand since I couldn't really use my other arm yet. She left, and I pulled out my phone quickly before someone else came in, and checked the screen before I heard: "What's that?" Well, damn it, how am I going to explain this one? I couldn't just wave it off either, because he saw my phone. I froze in place, slowly looking up, my heart beating so fast right now and sounding extremely loud in my ears it was a miracle that no one could hear it.

I wheel over as quick as I can but I was honestly scared out of my mind right now and shaking like a leaf, the plan was for me to never tell anyone I was from the future, and for it to never, ever come up in a conversation. But here we are, so here we go. "Umm, can you close the door? Please?" I sounded incredibly urgent as well as extremely frightened. I probably look like a ghost right now, and he immediately complied after letting me move my way further into the room, next to the huge window. I didn't want anyone else eavesdropping on this conversation. It was bad enough already, so I couldn't afford anyone else finding out. And it wasn't like I could just make something up this time, he saw my phone, and the screen was lit up when he came into the room. So this is practically impossible.

"Well, this.. this is... my... phone." I trailed off, thinking of how utterly stupid I sound, looking back at my phone screen which faded to black and seeing my own petrified face staring back at me. I just couldn't fathom what would happen next, because this is probably the part where I get called crazy. "That little thing is a phone? Well, that's impossible! There's just no way... It's impossible." John said, an incredulous expression crossing his face, and then looking at me holding my phone, a million questions in his eyes. "I'm from the future, ok? I know this sounds insane and all, but I promise it's the truth, as outlandish as it must sound to you. Tell me, did any of the clothes I was wearing when I was in the accident even look remotely anything like women's clothes in this time?" I fired back, my voice getting higher and higher with each word, tears coming to my eyes but I blinked them back swiftly so he wouldn't see me cry. "I'm not from this time, I'm from the year 2020 and I have absolutely no idea why I'm here or how I'm ever going to get back home." I lost it right then and there, in front of a man a few years older than me that I barely knew, who just stood there in complete and utter shock. He didn't say anything for a few agonizingly long moments and then left the room abruptly, making me feel worse inside, and I think my face lost a bit more color as I was freaking myself out about the outcomes of this that I was envisioning. He'll call me crazy and I'll be cast aside. Everyone else will will think I'm insane. I was honestly living out a nightmare situation at the moment, I am going to be locked away for what are considered crazy notions for this time. I started hyperventilating a bit. There is no way he will believe me, he's probably going to get someone form the psych ward right now to determine if I'm sane. I don't blame him, I'd call me crazy too if I actually grew up and lived in this time period.

It seemed like an eternity before the door slowly pushed open again. All I could do was sit there in the wheelchair, petrified, my face becoming as white as a sheet and fiddling with the hem of the skirt excessively. I wanted to throw up, and glanced to see if there was a trashcan nearby so I could hurl if need be. Only one set of footsteps entered the room, so I quietly breathed a sigh of relief.

He still looked like he was unsure what to make of this situation, and didn't seem to believe me either, so I just kept my mouth shut, not wanting to break the ice and spill the beans. He stood up again, suddenly, pacing around the room like a caged animal, muttering to himself as he went. He went out of the room again, leaving me to stew in my own worried thoughts. I also didn't know what to think, because it made no sense whatsoever that my phone and laptop came with me. Isn't that against the laws of space and time, like, don't bring anything to the past with you or it could seriously disrupt time? Don't talk to anyone who is a relative? Ok, I watch way too many time travel movies... But there is some logic to them, as crazy at that sounds. Especially now. The door opened once again. "This has got to be some kind of joke." He exclaimed, looking at me again, eyes wide. "Phones don't look like that, Kat. That's a phone." He pointed out an old hanging rotary phone nearby, and my gaze landed on the black phone. "I know it sounds.. insane, but I promise, I am not lying to you. I really am from the future. I have no idea how I ended up in this time believe me, but somehow I'm here." Suddenly, a few tears I was trying to hold back came down my cheeks, my breath hitching and my cheeks growing warm in embarrassment.

"First of all, please don't cry Kat. It's ok. Why don't we head out on that walk so you can calm down a little and explain what's going on." He handed me a tissue which I gratefully accepted, wiping away tears and nodding. I wheeled myself to the door, looking a bit more put together but sure as hell not feeling it. I was just completely at a loss of how to even try to explain this to him, and he could blab it to anyone who would not make any sense of it. We made it to a quaint little garden on the ground floor without any incident, and the breeze and sunshine were wonderful, and a good distraction for a few moments. I spotted flowers of all colors, and breathed in their sweet scents. "So Kat... can you explain what happened back there? About.. being from the future? Are you sure that it's not a joke?" He questioned, still extremely baffled.

I took a deep breath, and waited for the other people in the garden to move away from earshot before speaking. "I swear, it is no joke. I know it sounds... impossible, but I really am from the future. The year 2020 to be exact." I was whispering at this point, my phone still clutched in a death grip in my hand. "And in my time, this thing I'm holding is a phone." I held it out gingerly, and he just stared at it. "You umm.. wouldn't mind keeping this a secret would you?" I squeaked out, but he didn't but seem to hear me as he was still transfixed by my phone. I just sat there in silence for a few moments, waiting for him to say something. "Wow... that's incredible. I don't believe it.." I was shaking from fear again, the phone slipping out of my hands. Luckily, John caught it before it clattered to the ground. "Can you, uh, keep this a secret please? No one else can know. No one."

"Oh sure! I happen to be a great secret keeper." He smiled at me trying to make me laugh and calm down a bit, and it worked. I didn't necessarily believe him right off the bat though because he still might tell someone behind my back, and that thought worried me a bit, not gonna lie. But I kept my emotions in check an made sure not to let anything slip. "Are you sure?" I raised an eyebrow and tried to think of something to say to make sure he wasn't lying to me, but no luck. He nodded and we just stared out into the garden in silence. I wasn't sure what to say next, so I just looked at the flowers. "What exactly does that thing, that phone, do?" He asked, breaking the silence. "Well, it is a phone still, so you can still dial a number and talk to someone. There are other things too. Its basically a mini computer, or something that helps people do many different things to help make things easier for them. I personally can't explain that part well because I'm not too sure how the inner workings of my phone work myself, so I'll spare you a long, boring lecture. I also don't want to bore you either, I know this is probably such a shock right now, and I feel like you still don't believe me, even if you're not saying it. I think I'll just stop talking now because I don't want to make this more confusing." The silence became very awkward after that, and I didn't say anything for a while. "This is still very crazy, I don't know what to think. You didn't have any memory loss, right?" He questioned, making sure that this seriously was the truth. "Yeah, I'm positive. The doctor told me that I didn't have any memory loss or amnesia, so this is the real deal." John shook his head and gave a low whistle. "Wow... That's really something, Kat. I might need a few days to make sure I'm not dreaming this." I didn't blame him, because I feel the same way, just a bit reversed since I'm in the wrong time. But hey, at least he didn't completely flip out, so that's something, I guess. "I'm sorry you had to find out like that, that must have been horrible." I tried to make the situation better by apologizing, and I think that it worked, because he wasn't as shocked anymore. "It's ok, Kat. No problem. It was pretty different, and you don't hear things like that every day." Hopefully this all works out somehow and that he believes me eventually, as well as the hope that I eventually make it home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter is going to include an episode and more characters, so hopefully you enjoy it! I am still working on that one though, because I had finals for college this past week so I'm pretty worn out. But it'll be up soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this story so far! I'll try and have another update soon! Also, I don't own anything that belongs to the tv show! Just my OCs! Please let me know what you think of this story so far!


End file.
